Tavan Rakhsha
Tavan Rakhsha Name Tavan Rakhsha Age 15 Gender Male PB Toby Regbo Player Chibi Journal paper-crane Appearance Natural Hair/Eye Color: Brown/Blue Height: 5'4" Body Type: Scrawny, youthful. Noticeable Scars/Tattoos and Location: Nothing obvious. Clothing Style: History Born in Kakoresh, Tavan never had it easy. Even before his mother died, her job as a waitress at the local tavern barely put food on the table, and with his father already dead before he'd even been born, his mother's passing left him with no one. He was only five when he found himself alone, his home claimed by the city to be resold, leaving him out on the street with little more than the clothes on his back. At first it was difficult. He wound up begging for scraps just to stay fed, sleeping in an alley amidst the trash so no one would spot him, fending off the bigger street kids when they tried to steal his warmer clothing. Things got easier as he learned the layout of the city and where the best places to hide were, and his small size meant he could slip through narrow spaces easily. He learned how to twist and bend to make himself smaller, built up his agility and speed, and started learning how to pick pockets. Over the next few years, he wound up befriending a few other kids, older ones who were better at what he wanted to learn. They took him on and taught him what they knew, what targets to hit, how to talk himself out of trouble. They shared good hiding places, helped each other out with food when times were tough, and started running 'heists', where one of the bigger kids would cause a fuss while Tavan snagged goods and snuck off during the distraction. A few years later, one of their group vanished. None of them were sure where he'd gone, or why, but a year after his disappearance, he returned, with new tricks to show off. He'd joined the rogues, and come back to try to recruit his friends into the guild. Tavan was curious, and grew more interested as time went by. Then things started to get strange. Rumours came in of all the events going on, of Earth and the people there, of the strange Earth buildings showing up in Zenderael, of Zenderean people and places vanishing. Tavan grew ever more curious, and started saving up what coins he could to pay for warps to go out and explore these things. It wasn't until the servers went down that he wound up actually joining the Rogue guild, and then he needed training before he could go out and use his new-found gifts. Once the war hit, his desire to go out and explore started to wane - especially once the rogues joined on with Aerveas. Tavan doesn't agree with what Aerveas is doing, and though he'd never voice such publicly, he would much rather stay as far away from the war as possible, so he used his lack of training and experience as an excuse not to be an active participant. He did, however, manage to pick up a tablet and phone while with the guild. His training focused on stealth, silver-tongue, and agility, with some dagger training thrown into the mix in case it was needed. He's honed his thieving abilities to be able to steal things in plain sight without being noticed, blending into the crowd afterwards so as to not be seen once they realize something's missing. Tavan continued his training for a while before returning to Kakoresh, where he met up with the rest of the group, most of which were rogues by this point. It was shortly after his return to Kakoresh, and during a training session with his older friend who'd joined the rogues a few years prior, that he suddenly found himself on Earth. He'd been using his tablet to do research and knew about Bastantown, so when he asked where he was and was told Fall City, he immediately recognized the need for discretion. It was unlikely anyone would be very welcoming to a rogue, what with the war. Personality Tavan is a friendly if inexperienced sort. He tries to endear himself to people by being super polite and playing up on his youth, appearing as just a sweet kid who respects his elders and wants to stay out of trouble. He may even appear helpful, offering aid to those who seem to need it, such as carrying bags for someone who's struggling with them, helping someone who seems lost to find where they're headed, offering to help people find what they're looking for, be it a shop or an item. His friendliness isn't actually much of a deceit - he really is friendly and would like to make some actual friends - but he doesn't expect anyone to want a rogue for a friend, so he doesn't put any weight into early friendships. He is used to making do. Tavan spent most of his life doing just that, sleeping wherever was convenient, eating what was available, staying out of the way and keeping quiet when it seemed he'd be a nuisance. He's kind of a push-over in that regard, and once he does build up a friendship with someone, it would be fairly easy to get him to do things. Street violence was common in Kakoresh, and Tavan was in fights often enough that he wound up building up a high pain tolerance. Scrapes and bruises don't even bother him, and anything short of a broken bone likely wouldn't phase him. Not that he enjoys fighting - he'd rather talk his way out of a fight or flee to safety than get beaten - but if it came to it, he could hold his own in a brawl. Once weapons come out, however, he's in trouble - his combat training is not great, and he's only really experienced with throwing knives. Melee that requires serious defence is a weakness, and he'll do anything in his power to get away rather than try to fend off an attacker who seems to actually want him dead. He is loyal to a fault. His friends in Kakoresh were his family, and he would do anything for them. Fortunately that never needed to be tested fully - while street fighting was common, it rarely resulted in serious injury, let alone death. While he can brush off early friendships easily, once they show themselves to be actual friends and not just passing acquaintances, he will become loyal to them. His guild, however, has earned his loyalty simply by association. Guild loyalty is something he takes seriously, and that causes some distress - he wants to do good by them, but at the same time disagrees with their allegiance to Aerveas, and considers himself lucky to have avoided being called into service once the war started, as it meant not having to choose between his own ideals and his guild. He's actually thankful for being on Earth because of this, as it means he has to focus more on self-preservation than his guild. Tavan is easily entertained and enjoys simple things. He prefers ale over liquor or cocktails, and a sandwich is far more enjoyable than a big, fancy dinner. Suits may look good, but he'd only wear one if pressured into it, instead sticking to simpler clothes. He'll wind up wearing a lot of t-shirts and jeans, especially t-shirts with cute pictures on them. He has no use for material possessions - perhaps a bit odd, being a rogue, but those things were almost always sold off or given away rather than kept for himself. Outside of his clothes, a few throwing knives, and his tablet and phone (which he acquired for curiosity's sake more than anything), he had nothing of his own. He's quiet, and not very sociable. There's no anxiety behind it, but when in a group larger than three or four, he winds up going into invisible mode, where he tries to blend in and go unnoticed. It's just how he's used to behaving. He never makes himself the center of attention, is rarely loud, and would never call anyone out on strange behaviour. Online, however, he will find himself more open, possibly even obnoxiously so. He has an expressive personality, and while he's accustomed to not being very expressive in real life, being able to break from that online will be somewhat liberating. (Which may also affect how he acts offline.) He can be pretty impulsive, doing something once the idea's come up without actually thinking it through. His friends usually supported him in these sudden plans, rushing off to accomplish them with him - it often resulting in fights, or fleeing rather quickly, but it was fun! It can be difficult to dissuade him from following through with a plan once he decides to go through with it because of this - his plans were never bad! Just poorly executed, maybe. Faith-wise, he is a firm follower of Vante and Vepha, but especially Vante. He accepts that you can't have the one without the other, and while he puts a lot of faith in Vante, takes whatever misfortune is thrown his way in stride, being respectful of Vepha. Shit happens, so to speak, and can often times be hilarious, and when it isn't, well, that's life. Etc. Forum Info *Username: accepting fate *Avatar: Stylized Vante/Vepha fanart 8) *Signature: Take what you're given. CR Anais - His first contact on Earth! Letting him stay with her. She's really kind! Lynea - Anais' roommate, assassin, weird